Brotherly Love
by crazy potterhead
Summary: Albus has a nightmare while Harry is away, who does he go to for help?


**_Authors Note: Hey guys, so this is my first ever fan fiction and I thought I would start off with a one-shot. So this story will be a next generation Harry Potter, where Albus has a nightmare while Harry is away on an emergency call for work, poor Al, who will help him through this?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of the characters._**

The Potters were sitting down to dinner when the floo flared up.

"Kingsley? What's wrong?" Harry says as he recognizes to worried face of the Minister of Magic.

"There has been an emergency, I'm sorry Harry but we need you right away."

"Alright I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Kingsley nodded and his head disappeared from the fireplace.

"Do you have to go dad?" asked 9-year-old Albus Potter.

Harry smiled faintly at his son. He knew Albus worried about him when he had to do field work, he knew it was dangerous.

"Don't worry Al, I'll be back before you know it." And with that he kissed Ginny goodbye and flooed to the ministry.

"Don't worry sweetie, your dad will be fine." Ginny told Al, though he didn't relax at all.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"Dad!" Al said as he bolted upright in his bed later that night. Harry hadn't been home before they went to bed. Al looked over at the time and saw it was past 2 in the morning. He had a nightmare, and he wanted his father.

Albus got out of bed and padded down the hallway to his mother and fathers room and peeked in. His father wasn't in there. Al could feel the tears welling up. He could go to his mom, but he knew she would only tell him what he wanted to hear. So he decided to go to some one else. He left the doorway and went further down the hallway until he got to his 10 year old brother James's room. Yes he and James fought all the time, but he also knew that James would know how to help him, because despite what others may believe, James was a great big brother when he needed to be.

So Al poked his head in the room. _Wow. What a mess._ Al thought as he carefully made his way across the room to where James was snoring away in his bed.

"James?" Al asked as he gently shook his older brother.

"Hmm?" James hummed tiredly.

"Jamie, dad isn't home yet… I'm scared, I had a bad dream where dad…" he trailed off not wanting to say it.

James had woken up as soon as he heard Al call him _Jamie._ He only says that when he is scared. He knew it had been a bad nightmare so he threw the covers off of himself and gave his brother a big hug.

"Come on Al, I'll go make us some hot chocolate and you can tell me about the dream okay?"

"Alright" Albus said through the tears that were going down his face.

James led his brother downstairs to the kitchen and mad them both some hot chocolate with milk instead of water, just the way Al liked it. He set it in front of his brother and sat down next to him, while putting the hand that wasn't holding his own hot chocolate on Albus's shoulder for support.

"Al, tell me about your dream"

"Dad was doing his work in the field, they were fighting, and there were to many of the bad guys, and, and, dad, he… he… h-he…" James stopped his younger brother for Albus was crying too much to continue, but James knew what he was going to say. Albus was always worried their dad might not come home one of these days.

"Shh… Albus, it's okay, dad is tough, and he can take care of himself. You'll see when he get's home. "

They finished their drinks and put the dishes in the sink. James took Albus and led them both to James's room. He let Al crawl into the bed first and then got in after. James used to do this all the time for Albus, because Albus often got nightmares when Harry was away, so he knew just what to do. James covered Albus and himself with blankets and turned so he and Al were face to face.

"Al, go to sleep, dad will be home before you know it. I'm right here if you need me alright?" James said as Al moved closer to him.

"All right Jamie, I'll try to go…" but what Albus was going to say James was unsure, because Albus had already fallen back asleep.

James laughed quietly and put his arm protectively around his younger brother. James was worried about Harry too, but he couldn't show it in front of his brother, he had to be strong.

"Please be safe dad." James whispered through the darkness before he fell back asleep.

 _ **Time skip**_

Harry Potter came home a few hours after his son's fell back asleep. It had been a long night. Even though it was years after the war there were still death eaters out there. They had found a whole campsite full of them. Luckily no one was hurt to badly and the death eaters are now in Azkaban.

Harry decided he would check on his kids before going to bed. The sun was already starting to rise, but Kingsley said he could have the day off so he could catch up on sleep. He went up stairs and checked on his 7-year-old daughter Lily first.

Lily was fast asleep. Toys all over the floor with her bed littered in stuffed animals. Harry smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his youngest child's forehead before walking out of the room and gently closing the door.

He next went to Albus's room. However what he got when he went in was a surprise. Al's room was neat and tidy, which was not the surprise, his room was always like that, however, Albus was not in there.

 _Where is he?_ Harry wondered in his head. And he decided to check on James before looking for Al, because he thought maybe Albus might be in his room, waiting for him. So what he found in James room was a nice surprise.

James and Albus were both in James's bed, James snoring loudly while Albus slept quietly. James had a protective arm around his little brother. Harry smiled at the sight.

 _Albus must have had a nightmare_ , Harry thought. Al and James would do this all the time when they were younger, If Al didn't go to Harry, and he would go to James. Harry quietly shut the door and walked into his and Ginny's room. He sat down on the bed, causing it to dip, and shook his wife's shoulder.

"Harry? Did you just get in now?" Ginny said as she woke up

"Yes love, come here you will want to see this"

Ginny was confused as she got up and followed Harry out of the room. Her husband grabbed the camera on the way out, making Ginny wonder what was going on. Harry led her to James's room and opened the door. Ginny peeked in and smiled widely. Her youngest son started to stir when the camera went off.

"DAD!" Harry gave the camera to Ginny as Al made his way through the mess and jumped into his father's arms. James had awoken to his brother's shouts and was also coming over to where his Albus and his parents were. Harry scooped James into the hug as well.

"What's going on?" came the tired voice of young Lily Potter. She looked around and then… "Daddy! Your back!"

"Yes I am Flower, come on you lot, let's go eat breakfast"

 **THE END**

 ** _Author Note: Okay so the ending wasn't all too great, but let me know what you guys think ok? I am thinking of doing a crossover with Percy Jackson, but here is the twist, the next generation will be time travelling as well. Do you guys think I should do it? Let me know!_**


End file.
